Juntossasusaku
by Avigail-Natsumi
Summary: One-shot Tragico, tierno, amoroso... Solo existe un lugar donde estar...juntos...


HOLAAAAAAAAA!  
soy nueva, espero que no los defraude! no sean malos eh ^^ porque los buscare y los torturare o.o gomen ^^ Ok!! ^^ Este es un one-shot tenia ganas hace muuuuuuuucho de hacer uno y aca me ven! :D

Mai-chan grax por ayudarme de verdad tkmm!! Aniki eres la mejor!  
Sakura-ssn mi otra hermana sabes que esto es para vos...ha ambas nos apasiona el sasusaku asi que para vos!!!

Sin ninguna cosa mas que decir me retiro para que lean esta historiaaa!!!!

El One-shot: (bastante largo, que ya parece two-shots ? cuidado con los comentarios ?)

*

*

14 de Junio de 1949.  
Un grito desgarrador muto la tranquilidad del silencio, interrumpio la paz del hogar y arraso con la felicidad de ese dia.  
Una joven yacia inerte rodeada de su propia humildad, sus cabellos rosados se te?an de su sangre, y sus ojos cerrados, con rastros del llanto constante....

Tres crepusculos mas tarde.  
En una casona ambientada para la terrible ocasion, familiares de una joven lamentaban y lloraban.  
Una madre abrazaba el cuerpo inmovil de su hija, gritaba y pedia una explicacion al cielo ?or que su bebe, su ni?? Una madre culpable, ella se sentia asi y asi lo era. Otra joven, mas bien una ni? se acerca y la aleja de ahi, tratando de calmarla, con unas palabras que ni ella misma comprendia..."Ella asi lo decidio, no es tu culpa....madre"...."No lo entiendes mi ni?...tu no comprendes....tu hermana...ella..." "Shhh...tranquila.  
Como una sombra que busca alcanzar a su responsable, aparecio un joven de apariencia descuidada, con aire abatido...con la seriedad sellada en su rostro, se acerca al cajon, donde se veia a una joven pelirrosa descansar...para siempre...el resto de la gente anonadada le permitio esa intromision.  
Este, deja un libro sobre el pecho de la joven, entre sus manos, y recorre las palabras doradas, impresas en la tapa bordo..."Romeo y Julieta", y la miro fijamente, sus parpados ya que sus ojos verdes, ya no podria verlos en su magnifico esplendor.  
De repente sintio sus mejillas humedas, como si de gotas se tratasen, acerco su mano hacia una de ellas y verifico que estaba llorando, las lagrimas desendian, todo comenzaba en sus inexpresivos orbes onyx hasta sus finos pero vaoniles labios.

Y penso "Gracias a ese libro"  
FLASHBACK Estaba frustado, estresado, siempre era lo mismo, aparentar que su vida era perfecta, que su familia lo era, claro ?omo una familia con ese prestigio no seria feliz? Sencillo, porque jamas sentian, jamas hacian cosas que les gustaban, jamas seguian su corazon, jamas.  
Y ahora se dirigia al unico lugar que encontraba paz, se habia creado una rutina, pero era una rutina que adoraba, la biblioteca era su lugar, donde nadie lo juzgaba por ser el, nadie lo controlaba, nadie. Habia un libro que queria leer, lo busco un tanto desesperado, pero cuando penso haberlo encontrado se sorprendio al notar a una jovencita de su misma edad sentada en el suelo con el "libro" que el requeria.  
Ella al sentir la cercana presencia de alguien levanto su mirada, y se encontro con "el", ella se quedo estupefacta, jamas habia visto una persona tan llena de belleza y a la vez tan vacia de sentimientos.  
El solo demostraba seriedad, pero le atrajo la exotica apariencia de la joven.  
Ella dijo "Hola..." en un susurro que se lo robo el viento, y el "Hmp!", aun con esa corta expresion se entendieron.  
Fue el inicio de una gran amistad y un gran amor...pero de una tragico historia.  
FINAL FLASHBACK

Ahora se sentia vacio, sin ella, como viviria...y recordo...mas, mucho mas.  
FLAHBACK Su primer beso.  
Detente! - ordeno el- DETENTE!!! -ya su pasiencia estaba acabando-

Ya no puedo....ni tu tampoco... -desahogo ella-

Somos amigos? -pregunto el ya sabiendo la respuesta-

Por siempre y p... -susurro nostalgica ella-

Para siempre... -esta vez el susurro-

Aun asi...tu familia hostiga...y mi familia sufre... -trataba de sonar fuerte-

Olvidemosnos de ellos... -dijo serio el- solo somos tu y yo... -penso y no solo eso sino que susurro repentinamente dulce-

Eh?!... -estaba desubicada-  
Mas cuando sintio que unas manos sostenian su rostro y unos labios aprisionar los suyos, el beso fue posesivo con un toque de ternura, pero cuando ella acepto ese arrebato sorpresivo, el se encargo de profundizarlo; sujetando fuertemente con sus labios el labio inferior de ella, jugando entre ellos.  
Deliniando insinuantemente los labios de ella con su lengua, haciendo que ella respondiera con un gemido.  
Por primera vez, sus almas se acariciaron, se entendieron, se amaron con el simple rozar...de sus labios.  
FINAL FLASHBACK

Ahora de rodillas en el piso, con la mirada penetrando el suelo...recordo cuando se convirtieron en amantes.  
FLASHBACK El habia alquilado un cuarto de un lujoso hotel, poseia el capital para hacer lo que se le plasca; habia arreglado todo para que ella se sienta comoda, velas, una cena y flores de cerezo; todo era perfecto.  
Golpearon tres veces la puerta de forma pausada, y el capto, era ella. Sonrio, abrio la puerta y, ella estaba ahi, sonrojada, parada con sus manos a cada lado de su cuerpo, su cuerpo, era grandioso, mucho mas con ese vestido de seda bordo que el habia seleccionado, se veia apetecible, y una de sus caracteristicas sonrisas surco sus labios y ella se sonrojo aun mas.  
La cena se destaco, sonrisas y anecdotas, de el mas que nada, ya que ella era una joven de bajos recursos, contar que el verdulero le dio batatas en vez de papas era la unica gran aventura, el en cambio conocia el mundo. Pero de que le sirvio, felicidad no le trajo, solo fue feliz cuando ella aparecio en su vida, sonrio nostalgico.  
Cuando llego el momento ambos estaban nerviosos, su primera vez, quien no estaria nervioso con 16 a?s.  
Sentados en la mullida cama, mirandose fijamente, una de las manos de ella se entrelazaban con las sabanas, en una clara expresion de nerviosismo, mientras que la otra sujetaba las de el, siempre la trataba como fino oro, ?ue pasaria ahora.  
Todo tan real e inexperto.  
El la trataba con cari? y cuidado y ella sofocada por los besos solo se dejaba sentir.  
La acaricio de los pies a la cabeza, la beso de igual manera. Sentian sus corazones latir juntos y agitados, se besaron de una forma tan desconocida para ellos hasta esos momentos, se besaron lujuriosamente. El se situo entre las piernas de ella y ella gimio, sentir el cuerpo de su amante, sentir sus sexos rozar y acariciarse de esa manera era realmente placentero.  
Gemidos, gritos, susurros, gru?dos,exclamaciones era lo que esas paredes callaban; la luna fiel testigo de ellos, para este y otro tantos momentos.  
FINAL FLASHBACK

Entonces, sus lagrimas cesaron, fruncio el ce?, sus pu?s se cerraron, demostrando decision, se levanto, metio sus manos dentro de su saco, y sostuvo lo que le daria fin a este sufrimiento, susurro "Pronto estare contigo mi amor" y un fuerte disparo se escucho...gritos de los presentes...y una escena que no se ve todos los dias, a un joven sacarse la vida por un amor "prohibido"...del que ellos eran desconocedores...

Sasuke Uchiha conocio el significado del amor gracias a sakura Haruno, quien no solo le ense? a amar sino a vivir.  
Pensaron que tal vez seria dificil, ya que eran de distintos estatus sociales, que en esa epoca eran muy marcadas.  
Pero lo que no se imaginaron fue lo que realmente arruino su amor...

Tal vez deba ayudarlos a comprender...

14 de junio de 1949.  
Sakura estaba en la cocina de su humilde hogar discutiendo con su madre.  
No te permito que vuelvas a encontrarte con el!! -grito autoritaria Mikumi, madre de Sakura-

Por que?!...Responde!! -grito histerica Sakura al ver como su madre callaba, algo-

Hija...hazme caso! -ordeno Mikumi mas tranquila-

Lo amo!! No lo entiendes!!! Tu no amaste a alguien en tu vida??? -pregunto casi abatida Sakura-

Si!! Ame a una persona!!! Y nuestra relacion fue prohibida, ahora sufro las consec.... -intento vanamente pronunciar Mikumi-

Entonces es mi castigo?? Por que a ti no te permitieron amar, yo pagare las consecuencias!!! Es eso??? - Sakura se habia olvidado que hablaba con su madre-  
Un ensordesedor sonido se escucho, una bofetada habia impactado con la nivea mejilla de Sakura causando que esta matizara su color.

Me debes respeto! Ante todas las cosas... -dijo tranquila Mikumi-

Por que?? -susurro casi inaudible Sakura- Por que?? - el volumen de su voz aumento- POR QUE???? -grito- Dejame amarlo!!!! -pidio Sakura-

No puedes!!! Es tu hermano!!!! -cuando expreso esas palabras, Mikumi automaticamente callo sus labios-  
Sakura estaba con sus orbes desorbitadas ?u hermano?

Mi...hermano?? -no comprendia-

Sakura lamento decirte esto, Sasuke es hijo mio con Fogaku Uchiha, mi ni? tu eres hija de Fogaku...fue algo prohibido -explico- No debiamos encontrarnos, el debia cuidar que su hijo no se acercara a nosotras y yo cuidar de ti... -trataba de explicar Mikumi- Hija lo lamento tanto... -lloro-  
Sakura se fue derrotada hasta su habitacion, sin escuchar las ultimas palabras de su madre, sin alma, se encerro, despues de pensar, decidio acabar con todo.  
Escribio una carta para Sasuke contandole todo.  
Se escapo, fue hasta la casa de su mejor amigo, Naruto, que quedaba a unas cuadras de la suya. Cuando llego...

Naruto -susurro- Naruto!! -casi grito desde la ventana de el cuarto de su amigo-

Sakura-chan?? -pregunto desorientado-

Necesito que me hagas un favor...onegai... -pidio Sakura-

Cualquier cosa.. -dijo decidido Naruto-

Entregale esto a Sasuke... -pronuncio acercandole la carta-

Paso algo?? Malo?? -pregunto asustado Naruto-

No mi buen amigo -dijo triste Sakura- Ah! Gracias por todo Naruto, Te quiero mucho -y lo abrazo-

De nada Sakura-chan!! -dijo contento Naruto- Nos vemos!!

Si nos vemos -dijo Sakura antes de marcharse, con aire lamentoso- NARUTO JAMAS CAMBIES!!! ERES EL MEJOR!!! -grito, ya nada importaba-

Tu tambien Sakura-chan!! -dijo de igual modo-

Despues de eso, se fue a su casa, entro a su habitacion, lloro amargamente, agarro el arma "escondida" de su difunto padre, se la acerco a la cien, jalo del gatillo.  
El sonido de un evidente disparo se escucho y la hermana menor de Sakura, Haruka, asustada se dirigio a la habitacion.  
AAAAHHHHH!!!! -grito- MAMAAA!!!

*

En ese momento un rubio imperactivo se dirigia a la mansion Uchiha, cuando llego pidio hablar con Sasuke Uchiha.  
No le permitian entrar, ni verlo.  
Sasukeeeeeee...temeeeeee!!!!! -grito Naruto-

Lamento ser descortes pero...debe retirerse en estos precisos momentos...sino me vere obligado a utilizar metodos poco ortodoxos... -pronuncio el vigilador-

Mierda... -mascullo Naruto-

*

Sasukeeeeeee...temeeeeee!!!!! -lejano asi se sentia pero logro percatarse de la visita de su amigo-

Naruto?? -pregunto Sasuke que se encontraba hablando de negocios con su padre en la oficina-

No vallas... -ordeno el magnate Se?r Uchiha-

Padre, tal vez sea importante... -dijo al recordar que Naruto era el leal mensajero de el y Sakura-

No vallas -reitero autoritario Fogaku- Sasuke!!!! NO!!! -grito colerico al ver como su hijo menor desobedecia-

Llego hasta el porton de la entrada a su majestuosa mansion.  
Naruto sucede algo??? -pregunto extra?do-

Sakura-chan me pidio que te diera esto.. -dijo dandole la carta- Nee..Sasuke-teme, Sakura-chan estaba muy rara tal ve...

Antes de que terminara de hablar, Sasuke abrio desmesuradamente sus ojos y corrio hacia su casa...

Dime...dime que no es cierto!!?? -Sasuke estaba enfurecido-

Ya te enteraste... -calmo y pasivo, su padre siempre habia sido asi-

Contestame!!! -clamo Sasuke-

Si.. tu y Sakura son hermanos.. -y el mundo se vino abajo-

Despues de esa noticia, la familia Uchiha se entero del tragico incidente, Sakura Haruno habia muerto.  
Y luego Sasuke Uchiha la siguio...

Ahora despues de mas de treinta a?s un pelirrubio canoso de ojos semejantes al propio cielo miraba melancolicamente una tumba...decia S.S...sonrio... esas iniciales escondian el nombre de dos amantes...sus mejores amigos...no los odio por dejarlo...los comprendio...leyo mas abajo que decia "Lo que no logramos en vida, lo logramos aqui....Juntos"  
Sonrio feliz...sus amigos...por fin estaban juntos...donde nadie tendria el valor para juzgarlos...

Esta es la tragico historia de amor de Sasuke uchiha y Sakura Haruno....

*

*

******/Fin\******

Aclaraciones: tanto sakura como sasuke pudieron ser velados aunque cometieron un pecado...suicidio....el dinero lo es todo y lo fue en esa epoca ?

Por fin!!!! estaba que me arrancaba los cabellos, tenia ganas de subirlo antes pero el maldito colegio me lo impidio ?  
^^ Bueeeeeeenooooo espero que les guste!!! Les conviene ?  
Dejen comentarios ? onegai... ^^

mattane :P Av!


End file.
